Happiness
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: Memiliki istri yang cantik, memiliki anak yang cantik pula. Rasanya Sehun menjadi seorang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Akan lebih bahagia kalau dia memiliki jagoan kecil di keluarga inti nya ini. "Terima kasih, Lu." / WARN : TYPO (s), OOC, GS, DLL. HUNHAN With OH HANI (OC)


Bunyi decitan antara sepatu dengan lantai lapangan basket terdengar.

" _Eomma_ , oper ke Hani!" Seorang anak perempuan -berumur kisaran 8 tahun- berdiri bebas di pojok kiri lapangan. Kedua tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi menandakan dia berada.

"Hani, tangkap!"

 **WUSH...**

 **GREP...**

Bola berwarna oranye itu terbang dan Hani menangkapnya. Hani tersenyum lebar karena senang dan bangga karena tangkapannya yang sempurna.

"Hani- _ya_ , masukkan ke _ring_!" Seru seorang perempuan yang tadi melemparkan bola. "Kalahkan _appa,_ Hani- _ya_!" Serunya lagi.

Hani semakin bersemangat men- _drabble_ bola menuju _ring_. Tubuhnya yang mungil berlari seperti tertiup angin, rambutnya yang panjang hitam diikat satu tinggi itu terayun, baju _gobrang_ berwarna hitam berlengan pendek miliknya sudah basah karena keringat, celana basket sebatas lutut miliknya juga kotor karena terjatuh berulang kali.

Hani bersiap men- _shoot_ bola itu.

"Hani- _ya_ , harus bisa masuk! Kalahkan _appa_! Hani- _ya_ ka- _Yach_! _Yach_! Berhenti memelukku, Sehun- _ah_."

Hani abaikan suara ibunya itu -yang ia tangkap dari suara ibunya adalah penyemangat Luhan. Bagian _berhenti memelukku, Sehun-ah_ , ia abaikan. Sejak tadi ibunya saja yang terus mencetak skor sekarang saatnya dia.

 **SYUT**...

Hani menatap penuh harap bola oranye yang ia lemparkan ke arah _ring_. Dia berharap, sangat, bola itu masuk hingga ia dan ibunya yang merupakan satu _team_ menang. Ya, Hani dan ibunya sedang tanding basket dengan ayahnya yang menjadi lawan. 2 vs 1. Dengan kedudukan seri; 9 dan 9. Peraturannya, siapa yang sampai di skor 10 lebih dulu dia yang menang. _Psstt_ , ada sebuah rahasia yang akan aku beritahu. Sebenarnya Sehun mengalah. _Well_ , sangat mudah baginya yang memiliki tubuh jangkung dan jago bermain basket untuk memasukan bola basket ke _ring_. Dia mengalah agar Luhan dan Hani senang. Istri dan anaknya senang maka dia juga senang. Mengalah saja skornya imbang apalagi tidak mengalah.

Bola oranye yang tadi dilemparkan Hani ke arah _ring_ kini berputar di atas _ring._

" _Jebal_... _jebal_..." Hani masih menatap penuh harap.

Bola itu berputar dan... Masuk!

" _YEY_!" Hani berlonjak bahagia. Tangannya mengepal di udara, dia berloncat kecil. " _Eomma_!" Hani berbalik memanggil ibunya.

" _Yey_ , masuk!" Luhan ikut berteriak senang. Hani berlari ke Luhan. "Sehun, lepas!" Bisik Luhan namun suami tercintanya ini masih saja memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Sehun menggeleng, "aku tidak mau." Ujarnya manja.

" _Aish_ , _jebal_ ~" pinta Luhan. Sehun masih menggeleng.

" _Eomma_!"

 **BRUK**...

Hani berhambur memeluk ibunya -Luhan. Luhan dan Sehun sempat oleng namun tidak sampai jatuh.

"Kita menang!" Seru Hani.

" _Yey_!" Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan. Dia juga ingin balas memeluk Hani (anak perempuan satu-satunya) namun tidak bisa karena tubuhnya yang dipeluk erat (dari belakang) oleh Sehun.

Hani menatap ibunya yang menampilkan mimik wajah sedih -seolah minta pertolongan.

Mata seindah keturunan Luhan itu menatap tajam sang ayah. " _Appa_!" Serunya sebal. Hani melepas pelukannya dari Luhan, berdiri di samping Luhan (tinggi Hani hanya sebatas perut Luhan), bibir mengerucut layaknya bebek, tangan bersedekap dada. " _Appa_!"

" _Ehm_.. _wae_?" Ujar Sehun acuh.

"Lepaskan _eomma_!" Hani mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dari Luhan.

"Tidak mau~" ujar Sehun manja. _Well_ , sebenarnya Sehun sengaja enggan menjauh dari Luhan agar anaknya itu marah. Melihat bibir anaknya mengerucut dengan wajah tertekuk sungguh menggemaskan.

" _Appa_ , minggir!" Hani masih mendorong tubuh Sehun. Namun Sehun masih saja memeluk Luhan. " _Appa_ ~" Hani merengek. " _Appa_ kalah. _Appa_ harus memenuhi janji _appa_. Kalau _appa_ kalah _appa_ akan membelikan Hani dan _eomma_ bubble tea." Hani masih dicuekin oleh Sehun. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. " _Appa_ ~" Hani merengek untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , berhenti menggoda Hani. Nanti dia menangis." Bisik Luhan.

Kepala Sehun menengok ke bawah. Dan benar adanya, Sehun melihat Hani sudah meneteskan air matanya.

" _Ey_..." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan, merendahkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan Hani. Sehun mengusap lembut air mata Hani.

" _Appa_ nakal." Ujar Hani.

Sehun menahan senyumnya -kalau sampai Hani melihat Sehun tersenyum semakin marah saja dia nanti-. Sehun bersimpuh di depan Hani, merengkuh tubuh sang anak ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan _appa_. _Appa_ ingat kok dengan janji _appa_ mau membelikan Hani bubble tea."

"Benarkah?" Hani menengok ke samping -yang ia lihat hanya bagian samping wajah ayahnya saja.

"Iya, benar kok." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan.

Hani tersenyum cerah, balas memeluk Sehun. " _Appa_ yang terbaik!"

"Ya, ya, ya, _appa_ tau."

"Kalau begitu," Hani melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah tampan ayahnya. "Ayo kita beli bubble tea, _appa_!" Ujarnya bersemangat.

Sehun mengangguk, menggendong Hani menggunakan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan menggandeng tangan Luhan. "Kita beli, bubble tea!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happiness**

 **Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan - Oh Hani (OC) (7 Tahun)**

 **Rated : M**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini, Ff ini SAH punya saya. Begitu pula dengan Kai *dihajar masa***

 **.**

 **PLAGIAT? PERGI JAUH-JAUH!**

 **DILARANG COPAS**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **YANG GA SUKA SILAHKAN CLOSE JANGAN PAKSA MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Italic for flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Hani terus mengoceh digendongan Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Luhan lelah menanggapi namun kalau anak tunggalnya (untuk sekarang, mungkin?) tidak ditanggapi bisa-bisa marah dia. Ya, Hani termasuk orang yang _baperan_ aka _pundungan_. Bahasa umumnya sih ngambekan.

Maklum saja Hani sejak kecil selalu dimanjakan, diberikan apa yang dia mau. Segalanya. Sampai saat itu saat umurnya lima tahun Hani dengan pikiran anak-anaknya meminta Sehun membelikan boneka hello kitty yang sangat besar -kalau bisa setinggi Sehun jadi kalau Sehun harus pergi diluar kota karena pekerjaan Hani bisa memeluk boneka itu.

Dasar, tidak Luhan tidak Hani sama-sama penggila karakter tikus. Eh, tikus? Bukankah hello kitty itu kucing? Yang tikus itu kan Micky dan Minnie. Ya, biarlah Sehun lebih suka menyebut karakter kartun itu sebagai tikus bukan kucing. _Ssttt_... jangan bilang ke Hani dan Luhan ya kalau Sehun menganggap hello kitty itu tikus. Kalau sampai Hani dan Luhan tau karakter kucing tercinta dianggap tikus oleh Sehun bisa dipastikan Sehun akan diberikan pukulan manja dari Hani dan wejangan super panjang sampai bibir Luhan _memble_ dan telinga Sehun _conge_ ( _well_ , _conge_ itu adalah sesuatu cairan yang keluar dari telinga. Jangan dibayangkan pasti jijik!). Makanya jangan beritahu Luhan dan Hani kalau Sehun menganggap hello kitty itu tikus. 

" _Appa_ , habis ini belok kanan!" Hani menunjuk arah yang dia maksud. Mereka bertiga sebentar lagi akan melewati pertigaan.

" _Oke_ , kita belok kanan!" Padahal tanpa diberi komando pun Sehun sudah hapal di luar kepala.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun, Luhan dan Hani sehabis bermain basket -sudah jelas bukan adegan diawal tadi. Sehun yang bekerja sebagai seorang petinggi perusahaan itu pulang lebih cepat dan Luhan yang seorang dokter spesialis anak di sebuah rumah sakit ditengah kota juga pulang cepat; sekitar pukul empat sore. Daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya - mumpung-mumpung pulang cepat dan semua ada. Hani lah yang paling bersemangat untuk pergi. Dia yang biasa diasuh oleh pengasuh (yang akan pulang kalau Sehun atau Luhan pulang) merasa sangat senang bisa bersama orang tuanya. Berhubung mereka bertiga suka olah raga maka pilihan mereka pun jatuh untuk bermain basket dilapangan dekat apartement mereka.

" _Appa_ , Hani mau rasa coklat!"

Mereka sekarang tengah duduk di kursi yang mengitari meja bundar berada ditengah, mereka sudah tiba di kedai bubble tea langganan kedua orang tuanya.

" _Appa_ ~"

"Ya, Hani _chagi_ ~ _appa_ catat." Sehun mengambil pulpen dan mencatat pesanan Hani. "B - U - B - B - L - E T- E - A C - O - K - L - A - T." Sehun mendongak menatap Hani. "Sudah, _princess_ ,"

Hani bertepuk tangan senang. " _Appa_ ~"

" _Aigo_... apa lagi?"

"Hani juga mau kue."

Kedai ini memang tidak hanya menyediakan bubble tea tapi juga menyediakan kudapan manis yang memanjakan lidah dengan cita rasanya yang _maknyuss_.

Sehun mengangguk berulang kali. " _Arra_ , _arra_ , _appa_ akan tulis. Kue yang mana?"

Hani berdengung layaknya lebah. "Tidak tau," ucapnya seraya tertawa khas kanak-kanak.

Luhan memberikan daftar menu ke Hani. "Lihat dan pilih sendiri ya,"

Hani menangguk patuh. Matanya mulai melihat gambar-gambar yang ada di buku menu, tangannya menunjuk gambar dan bibir tipisnya mengeja tiap kata (nama) dari menu tersebut.

Luhan menopang dagu dan mata tak lepas dari sosok anak semata wayangnya. Mata Hani keturunannya, bentuk wajahnya mirip dengan Luhan (dengan pipi gembil dan hidung bangir mirip Luhan), bibir Hani keturunan Sehun, kulit Hani juga keturunan Sehun. Mengenai postur tubuh, Luhan masih belum bisa menentukan lebih condong kemana.

Sifatnya, Hani ini keras kepalanya seperti dia. Manja nya seperti Sehun dan sifat dinginnya (saat seorang belum mengenalnya lebih dekat) seperti Sehun. Orang akan memberinya kesan anak jutek saat melihat Hani untuk pertama kali -jutek tapi cantik. Tapi saat sudah dekat dengannya maka sifat cerewet, baik namun suka memerintah itulah yang akan terlihat.

"Kau akan memesan apa, Lu?"

"Eh?" Luhan terlihat terkejut.

Sehun berdecak sambil menggeleng. "Kau melamun. Melamunkan apa?"

"Ah, itu..." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ehm... aku hanya sedang memperhatikan Hani. Dia cantik."

"Hm?" Hani yang mendengar namanya di sebut mendongak, "kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sayang. _Jha_ , Hani jadi memesan apa?" Luhan mendekatkan kepalanya ke daftar menu.

"Ini, _eomma_." Hani menunjuk gambar yang ia mau.

"Mana?" Sehun bertanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Hani. Hani duduk ditengah antara kanan Luhan dan kiri Sehun.

Hani mendorong buku menu itu lebih dekat dengan Sehun. "Yang ini, _appa_. Yang berwarna pink."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan menulis pesanan Hani. "Kau, Lu?"

"Aku mau bubble tea saja." Jawab Luhan.

" _Oke_ ," tanpa mendengar menu apa yang Luhan pilih Sehun sudah menulisnya.

Sudah aku bilang bukan kalau Sehun dan Luhan langganan di sini. Pengunjung setia sejak mereka _senior high school_ , sejak awal mereka bertemu.

.

 _Di sore hari sehabis latihan_ dance _dengan sahabat sejatinya - Kim Jongin namanya- ia langsung bergegas ke kedai bubble tea seorang diri. Sahabat yang katanya sehidup namun tidak mau semati itu ada kencan dengan gebetan barunya. Ya, biarkan saja. Jongin bilang dia akan memacari 12 orang dengan begitu pasti salah satunya ada yang menjadi jodohnya. Dan Jongin berharap kalau dia jadi dengan_ yang ini _,_ yang ini _menjadi jodohnya -karena_ yang ini _kalau jadi maka akan menjadi pacar ke 12 nya. Kita tinggalkan cerita Kim Jongin dengan kepercayaannya itu dan kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita yang sedang mengantri membeli bubble tea; Oh Sehun namanya._

 _Sehun sudah berdiri ditempat pemesanan. Bukannya memesan Sehun malah melihat ke kanan dan kiri sesekali melihat ke jam tangan._

Biasanya jam segini dia ada. _Batinnya._

 _"Anda mau memesan apa?" Si pelayan kedai bubble tea itu bertanya._

 _"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Sehun kembali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri._

Kemana dia? _Tanyanya, tentu saja masih dalam hati._

 _"_ Eonnie _!" Seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat madu dengan ujung ikal itu bersedekap dada memanggil kakak perempuannya; yang seorang pelayan di kedai bubble tea ini._

 _Sehun melihat orang di sampingnya._

 _"_ Eonnie _, kau menyebalkan! Aku menunggumu di taman dan kau tidak datang. Aku marah padamu,_ eonnie _. Eon- hmp!"_

 _"Kau berisik, Lu. Lihat pengunjung yang lain menatap kita dengan tatapan membunuh." Bisik pelayan itu ke orang di depannya yang bibirnya masih dibekap._

 _"Ehmppp!"_

 _"Aish,_ jinjja _!" Pelayan dengan tanda pengenal Kim Minseok itu mendelik sebal. "Kau berisik, Lu. Janji diam maka aku akan menjauhkan tanganku ini!"_

 _Luhan mengangguk. Xiumin (nama panggilan bekennya) menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Luhan. Wajah Luhan tertekuk sebal dan bibir mengerucut seperti bibir bebek._

 _"Tunggu aku di tempat biasa." Ucap Xiumin berbisik. Luhan menyahutnya dengan deheman dan berlalu begitu saja._

 _Wajah Xiumin yang tadi jutek kini berubah ramah lagi saat di depan Sehun. "Ah, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi barusan. Jadi anda akan memesan apa?"_

 _"Siapa dia?"_

 _Xiumin cepat mendongak menatap pelanggannya ini. "Ya?"_

 _Sadar akan kesalahan barusan Sehun lantas menggeleng. "Abaikan saja."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Aku pesan bubble tea coklat satu."_

 _"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar." Xiumin menuliskan pesanan, "apa ada lagi yang akan anda pesan?"_

 _"Tidak. Hanya itu."_

 _"Baik, tunggu sebentar."_

 _Sehun kembali mengedarkan tatapannya ke setiap ruang di kedai ini. Sekarang sedang masuk musim panas dan lagi sekarang_ weeked _. Jadi kedai ini sedang penuh dengan muda-mudi yang asik nongkrong. Mata sipit nan tajam Sehun pun berhenti di seorang perempuan yang duduk di pojok._

 _Perempuan yang tadi di sebelahnya._

 _Perempuan sejak tadi dicarinya._

 _Dan..._

 _Perempuan yang sejak awal dia menatapnya Sehun sudah_ klepek-klepek _._

 _Sehun awalnya juga tidak menyangka kalau dia begitu mudahnya jatuh terperosok ke dalam pesona mata indah itu. Ya, awal mula mereka bertemu saat mereka sama-sama hendak membuka pintu - Sehun hendak menarik pintu dari luar dan Luhan yang hendak mendorong pintu dari dalam._

 _Kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya. Mereka saling diam dan saling tatap. Kalau di beri efek ala drama-drama di televisi_ sih _, mungkin di sekitar Sehun dan Luhan muncul asap merah muda,_ Background _semua menjadi merah muda dan hanya Luhan dan Sehun saja yang ada, lalu di sekitar mereka banyak bunga-bunga. Namun ucapan Luhan kala itu membuat imajinasi Sehun akan ala merah mudanya itu runtuh. Memang Luhan bukan bicara yang membuat sakit hati. Luhan hanya bilang,_ bisakah kau minggir? Aku mau lewat. _membuat Sehun kembali kekenyataan._

 _Sejak saat itu Sehun selalu datang di waktu yang sama ; pukul empat sore. Siapa tau saja ada tiap jam segitu. Dan benar adanya._

Mungkin aku jodoh padanya makanya aku bertemu terus padanya _\- itu pikir Sehun. Apa masih disebut jodoh kalau pertemuan itu selalu disengaja olehnya? Sehun harap_ sih _yes_. _Tidak perlu memiliki pacar 12 untuk mengetahui jodoh itu. Karena Sehun yakin perempuan itulah jodohnya walaupun perempuan itu nanti akan jadi pacar pertamanya. Kita doakan saja._

 _Oh ya, mengenai pacar pertama, itu serius. Kalau Sehun_ jadi _dengan Luhan maka Luhan akan menjadi pacar pertama. Sifat Sehun yang dingin (dan gensi dan malu dan dan banyak lainnya) membuat wanita yang mengagumi Sehun selalu menjadi pengemar saja. Mereka terlalu segan mendekati Sehun._

 _Sehun boleh menanggap Luhan jodohnya, Sehun sangat berharap jodohnya itu Luhan -saat itu Sehun belum tau siapa nama Luhan-. Berharap sih boleh. Memiliki angan-angan akan jodoh pun boleh. Tapi kalau tanpa ada usaha ya sama saja bohong. Sehun memang tidak ada usaha untuk mendekati Luhan yang ada dirinya malah menatap dalam diam. Ya, Sehun sendiri yang membuat kisah cintanya terkesan miris. Itulah sepintas pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan, yang Sehun namakan ; cintaku bersemi di pintu kedai bubble tea._

 _Kita kembali lagi ke Sehun yang sudah mendapatkan pesanan bubble tea coklat nya._

 _"Tadi namanya siapa ya?" Gumam Sehun seraya membalikkan badannya untuk keluar barisan karena pesanannya sudah berada ditangan._

 _"Luhan. Xi Luhan namanya."_

 _"Eh?" Sehun berbalik lagi pelayan bubble tea nya itu._

 _"Perempuan yang tadi memanggilku_ eonnie _, yang berambut coklat madu, yang tadi berdiri di sebelahmu itu namanya Luhan." Jelasnya lebih detail._

 _"Darimana kau tau aku ingin tau namanya?"_

 _Perempuan berpipi_ chubby _itu menyeringai jahil. Sadar akan seringai jahil yang ditujukan untuknya Sehun refleks memukul mulutnya yang dengan mudah bertanya begitu._

 _"Gumamanmu tadi terlalu keras." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli._

 _Sehun menarik sudut kiri bibirnya, tersenyum begitu kaku._ Well _, apa dengan menarik salah satu sudut bibir bisa disebut senyum? Padahal orang dikatakan tersenyumkan saat 2 2 7. Maksudnya 2 cm ke kanan, 2 cm ke kiri, tahan 7 detik, maksudnya itu. Ya, tidak peduli yang Sehun lakukan termasuk senyum atau tidak karena yang pasti Sehun merasa harga dirinya_ muruluk _atau bisa dibilang jatuh kebawah._

 _Masih dengan cengiran anehnya itu Sehun berbalik dan dengan cepat keluar dari kedai bubble tea ini._ Image cool _yang diberikan seluruh penduduk sekolah hancur barusan. Untung tidak ada teman satu sekolahnya yang melihat. Ketahuan menyukai perempuan tanpa berani bertanya siapa namanya. Bagi sebagian laki-laki pasti sudah memberikan cap pengecut bagi Sehun._

 _Saat sudah keluar dari kedai bubble tea itu Sehun tersenyum senang._

 _Yes_! Aku tau namanya! _Soraknya dalam hati. Sehun yang punya gengsi setinggi langit jelas saja tidak mau berteriak heboh jadi dalam hati saja dia berteriak heboh. "Luhan. Nama yang bagus." Sehun kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumah._

 _Hari ini, ditengah cuaca sore yang indah. Di tempat bubble tea langganannya Sehun tau nama Luhan._

 _Ah~ hari yang indah~_

 _._

" _Appa_ , ayo pulang." Hani dengan tangan kanannya memegang gelas plastik bubble tea dan tangan kiri menarik tangan Sehun agar cepat pulang.

"Tunggu sebentar, _appa_ bayar dulu."

"Tidak mau! _Appa_ ayo cepat pulang!" Hani merengek sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Sehun mendesah, dia berusaha sabar. "Hani- _ya_ , _appa_ bayar dulu. Hani tunggu bersama _eomma_ ya,"

"Tidak mau! Hani maunya sama _appa_. _Appa_ , cepat!" Hani menaikan nada suaranya dan Sehun tidak suka kalau Hani menggunakan nada seperti itu ke dirinya atau Luhan -kesiapapun yang lebih tua Sehun tidak suka anaknya berbuat tidak sopan.

"Oh Hani!"

Hani terkesiap mendengar namanya dipanggil lengkap dengan nada menyeramkan -menurut Hani. Hani tau ayahnya marah.

Hani menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan sang ayah dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Kedua tangannya itu memegang gelas plastik berisi bubble tea, sedotan itu ia hisap.

"Hani- _ya_ , sini sayang." Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu melambaikan tangannya agar Hani mendekat.

Masih dengan kedua tangan memegang gelas plastik berisi bubble tea miliknya, bibir menyedot sedotan, Hani berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Luhan saat menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan anaknya.

Hani menggeleng sebagai jawaban non verbalnya.

"Ini pesanan anda. Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali."

"Ya, sama-sama." Sehun mengambil plastik berisi kue pesanan Hani.

Mereka tidak jadi makan di sini karena sang anak yang merengek minta pulang lantaran tubuhnya yang lengket. Jadi pesanan tadi pun dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Sekarang, saatnya pulang~

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Hani langsung menarik Luhan ikut bersamanya - mengajaknya mandi bersama. Sehun sendiri setelah menaruh kue pesanan Hani ke dapur dia langsung duduk santai diruang tengah dengan tangan memegang ponsel dan mata menatap layar ponsel. Jari-jarinya menari di atas layar membalas pesan seseorang dengan penuh nafsu -maksudnya dia membalasnya untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

 **Tidak lucu, bodoh!**

Itulah balasan Sehun ke orang diserang telepon.

Dengan cepat balasan masuk.

 **Kalau tau tidak lucu kenapa kau melakukan metode itu untuk mendekati Luhan** _ **noona**_ **saat itu?** *lengkap dengan emotikon ROTFL ROTFL*

Sehun mendesis sebal. Tanpa ragu, Sehun membalasnya lagi.

 **Dasar kau hitam menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan menyimpan nomermu.** _ **Bye**_ **!**

 _Send_

Sehun membanting ponselnya ke sofa. "Dasar menyebalkan." Umpatnya.

Ponselnya bergetar sekali.

 _Pasti dari Jongin._ Sehun malas membukanya jadi dia hanya melirik malas ponselnya dan dia abaikan begitu saja. Sudah terlanjur sebal dengan Jongin.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya itu ke sandaran sofa. Tatapan matanya memandang menerawang.

 _Kalau tau tidak lucu kenapa kau melakukan metode itu untuk mendekati Luhan_ noona _saat itu?_

Sehun mengusap wajahnya. Entah kenapa pesan dari Jongin barusan mengingatkannya kembali pada masa mudanya yang memalukan.

" _Ish_ , memalukan!" Sehun mengusak rambutnya.

Dia jadi malu sendiri.

Metode yang digunakan saat mendekati Luhan dulu adalah metode yang (Sehun malas mengakui) metode salah nomer.

Kalian tau kan metode salah nomer? Kalau belum maka akan aku jelaskan di sini. Metode salah nomer itu seperti ini: kita meminta nomer ponsel seseorang dan kita akan mengirim pesan (untuk berkenalan) dengan alasan salah nomer.

Masih kurang jelas? _Oke_ , mungkin setelah membaca _flashback_ Hunhan era dulu kalian akan paham metode salah nomer yang aku maksud di sini apa.

.

 _Di kamar bernuansa biru langit itu Sehun jalan mondar-mandir layaknya setrikaan. Ke kanan ke kiri, lalu ke kiri ke kanan lagi, begitu terus dengan tangan menggenggam ponsel._

 _"Apa aku harus menghubunginya?" Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Ah, tidak -tidak. Itu akan memalukan."_

 _Sehun kembali mondar-mandir. "Tapi..." Sehun berdiri ditempat lagi. "Tapi aku ingin mendekatinya."_

 _Sehun jadi galau. Sehun membuka_ lockscreen _ponselnya dan menatap sederet nomer yang tadi ia dapat dari Jongin. Sederet nomer yang sangat berarti baginya; nomer ponsel Luhan._

 _Memendam perasaan seorang diri memang tidak enak. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menceritakan perasaannya ke Jongin -sahabatnya. Hasilnya, Jongin berseru dengan tangan refleks mengeplak kepala Sehun,_ "Kau menyukai Luhan _sunbae_? Kau tau! Luhan _sunbae_ merupakan senior kita, dia murid baru!"

 _Sehun sungguh baru tau akan fakta ini. Dia jadi menyesal selama di sekolah jarang bergaul, lebih suka menyibukkan diri dengan dirinya sendiri. Itulah alasan dia hanya dekat dengan beberapa orang; Jongin lah salah satunya yang dekat dengan Sehun. Jongin bilang Luhan dekat dengan Kyungsoo (orang yang saat itu ia ajak kencan dan akhirnya berlanjut ketahap selanjutnya; manjadi pacar) dan dengan memanfaatkan kedekatan Kyungsoo Jongin meminta nomer ponsel Luhan lalu memberikan nomer itu ke Sehun. Itulah cerita bagaimana Sehun bisa mendapat nomer ponsel Luhan._

 _Pertanyaan pun muncul, setelah mendapatkan nomer ponsel Luhan apa yang Sehun lakukan? Yang Sehun lakukan hanya memandang nomer ponsel itu._

 _"Apa aku pura-pura salah nomer saja?" Sehun mengerutkan kening tanda berpikir. Metode ini terpikir begitu saja karena di jaman sekarang nge-tren sekali metode salah nomer untuk PDKT. Detik berikutnya dia tersenyum lebar, "ide sempurna!" Sehun menjentikan jarinya._

 _Dadanya berdegup kencang saat jempolnya mulai mengetik beberapa deret hangul. Sehun menghela nafas sebelum mengirim pesan tersebut._

Send _..._

 _Sehun menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak keras. "Sial, jantungku. Kenapa aku jadi gugup sendiri?"_

 _Pesan yang Sehun kirim:_

 **Jongin-** _ **ah**_ **, aku menunggumu di tempat latihan. Cepat!**

 _Sehun menunggu balasan dengan hati berdebar. Semakin lama menunggu debaran itu semakin hilang, semakin bete juga wajahnya._

 _"Kenapa tidak membalas?" Tanyanya dengan mata menatap ponsel. "Apa aku harus mengiriminya pesan lagi?"_

 _Akhirnya keputusan Sehun adalah mengirimi Luhan pesan lagi. Masih menggunakan metode salah sambung._

 **Jongin-** _ **ah**_ **, kau dimana? Ayolah aku sudah bosan menunggumu!**

Send...

 _Jantung Sehun kembali berdebar menunggu balasan Luhan._

 _Dddrrttt... dddrrrttt..._

 _Tidak butuh waktu yang lama ponselnya bergetar. Dengan was-was Sehun membuka pesan yang masuk. Melihat id "Rusa idaman" berada di deret atas pesan masuk, Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar tidak teriak. Dia meloncat-loncat sebagai luapan bahagianya. Sehun dengan cepat membuka pesan itu._

 **Maaf, sepertinya kau salah sambung. Ini bukan dengan Jongin.**

 _Balasannya memang hanya begitu namun sudah sukses menjungkir balikan hati Sehun. Sehun berusaha setenang mungkin saat membalas pesan tersebut._

 **Oh, kau bukan Jongin? Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Memangnya ini dengan siapa?**

Send _..._

 _Sehun kembali menunggu lagi._

 _Dddrrrrttt... dddrrrttt..._

 _Pesannya dibalas lagi dengan cepat._

 **Tidak apa-apa :)**

 **Namaku Luhan. Xi Luhan.**

 _"_ Assa _!" Tangan Sehun mengepal meninju udara. Luhan membalas pesannya. Luhan membalas pesannya!_

 _Sehun (yang sekarang) sedang tidak tenang dengan buru-buru membalasnya._

 **Aku Yifan. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau berasal darimana?**

Send _..._

 _Basa-basi. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah tau Luhan darimana dari cerita Jongin._

 **Aku berasal dari Beijing. Namun sekarang tinggal di Seoul. Oh ya, kau masih sekolah atau kerja?**

 _Sehun mematung setelah membaca pesan ini._ Apa aku harus jujur? _Tanyanya dalam hati._ Nama saja sudah berbohong ya sudah berbohong lagi saja. _Lanjutnya dalam hati. Ya, saat kita berbohong maka akan ada kebohongan lainnya yang mengikuti. Dengan ragu Sehun membalas._

 **Tidak. Aku mahasiswa.**

 _Dan pendekatan melalui metode salah sambung itu terus berlanjut. Dengan posisi Luhan yang selalu jujur._

 _Sehun harus berterima kasih dengan Yifan (kakaknya) dan Jongin (sahabatnya), karena dengan menggunakan nama mereka dia bisa berbalas pesan lebih lanjut dengan Luhan._

 _Sehun tidak menyangka,_ cewek _se-popular Luhan mau membalas pesan salah sambung ini._

.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum seperti itu?"

Suara itu membuyarkan nostalgia Sehun.

"Oh kau, Lu. Sedang membayangkan sesuatu saja." Sehun tidak mau jujur karena kalau dia jujur maka bisa dipastikan Luhan akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengingat era _alay_ itu.

Luhan yang hanya menggunakan jubah mandinya itu berdiri di sebelah Sehun sambil bersedekap dada. Aslinya naik satu, "Membayangkan apa?"

"Membayangkan..." Sehun menyeringan jahil, "kita membuat adik untuk Hani!"

Luhan mendesis sebal, "aku bertanya serius."

"Dan aku menjawabnya dengan serius."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan berlalu ke kamar Hani.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" Seru Sehun dengan nada jahil. Luhan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya.

Tidak Luhan tidak Hani, mereka berdua lucu kalau digoda.

.

Luhan yang masih menggunakan jubah mandinya ke kamar Hani untuk memakaikan baju tidur ke tubuh anaknya. Tadi dia ke dapur untuk mengambil roti pesanan Hani -anak itu bilang mau memakannya. Tubuh Hani dibelit oleh handuk putih, bibirnya bergerak bersenandung kecil sambil menggerakan badannya di depan cermin.

Luhan membuka lemari berwarna pink milik anaknya, memilih baju tidur. Pilihannya jatuh pada baju tidur bergambar tokoh kartun kucing (ingat, kuncing bukan tikus!). Apalagi kalau bukan hello kitty.

"Hani- _ya_ , kemari sayang. Pakai bajumu."

Hani berhenti bergoyang absurd dan berlari kecil ke ibunya.

" _Eomma_ , besok Hani ada tes bernyanyi." Hani mulai berceloteh lagi.

"Hani mau bernyanyi apa memangnya?" Luhan bertanya tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya memakaikan baju tidur.

"Tiga beruang?"

"Ah..." Luhan mengangguk-angguk kepala. "Pantas tadi Hani joged-joged seperti itu." Luhan mengkancingkan baju tidur Hani.

" _Eomma_ , _eomma_ tidur dengan Hani ya malam ini."

" _Lho_ , memangnya kenapa?"

Pakaian Hani sudah terpasang dengan rapih. Luhan berdiri untuk mengambil sisir.

"Hani takut, _eomma_."

Luhan kembali di depan Hani dengan membawa sisir, ia mulai menyisir rambut sang anak.

"Takut kenapa, sayang?"

"Hani takut nanti ada hantu muka rata yang datang," Hani menunduk takut.

Kening Luhan mengkerut. "Hantu muka rata?"

Hani mendongak menatap Luhan. "Iya, _eomma_. Hantu muka rata. Kata Jongsoo, kalau Hani berani dengan _eomma_ atau _appa_ hantu muka rata yang di sekolah akan mendatangi Hani."

Luhan mendengus geli. "Tidak ada cerita seperti itu, sayang."

"Ada, _eomma_. Hantu itu ada. Hani takut _eomma_ ~"

"Lagian Hani kan tidak nakal jadi tidak akan datang."

"Hani tadi nakal. Hani tadi membuat _appa_ kesal."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi. Pas _appa_ membayar dan Hani meminta _appa_ cepat lalu _appa_ marah."

 _Pantas saja sejak pulang tadi Hani engan dekat dengan Sehun. Rupanya karena ini..._

" _Arra_ , _arra_. _Eomma_ akan tidur denganmu. Sekarang kita bersiap tidur."

Cukup lama membuat Hani tertidur -mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan Hani yang semangat bercerita. Mata Hani mulai terpejam karena nyaman Luhan nina-bobokan. Luhan sendiri tidur miring menatap wajah damai anaknya. Hani tertidur meringkuk seperti anak kucing didekapannya. Luhan masih mengelus rambut sang anak, _lullaby_ yang tadi ia nyanyikan perlahan mulai berhenti. Luhan mengamati wajah anaknya. Tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk lengkungan senyum cantik, matanya menatap penuh kasih sayang wajah damai Hani. Tangannya mengelus rambut Hani. Dulu sangat sulit membuat Hani ada. Usaha Luhan dan Sehun agar Hani ada sangat sulit -mereka butuh 5 tahun setelah pernikahan dan berbagai pemeriksaan ke dokter. Jadi terbayang bukan bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun menjaga anak tunggal mereka.

Luhan merendahkan kepalanya, mengecup sayang dengan begitu lama pucuk kepala Hani. " _Eomma_ mencintaimu." Luhan menyibakan rambut Hani yang menutupi wajahnya.

Melihat wajah Hani tiba-tiba Luhan ingat dengan cerita anaknya tentang wajah muka rata. Anaknya ini percaya saja dengan hal seperti itu, konyol memang. Dan Luhan dulu termasuk seperti itu. Percaya adanya penghuni di sekolahnya.

.

 _Sejak satu jam setelah bel pulang sekolahnya berbunyi Luhan masih duduk anteng dengan buku-buku disekitarnya; dia sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan seorang diri._

 _Tadi dua pelajaran terakhir kelasnya kosong, gurunya itu hanya memberinya tugas. Bukannya mengerjakan tugasnya, Luhan, Baekhyun dan beberapa teman wanita lainnya malah asik bergosip: menggosipkan orang yang terlihat dan yang tidak terlihat._

 _Angin dingin berhembus, Luhan mengusap tengkuknya. Mendadak bulu kuduknya meremang. Luhan menaruh pulpen dan melihat jam tangannya; pukul tujuh malam. Dia melihat ke sebelah kanan dimana kunci perpustakaan tergeletak di sana. Penjaga perpustakaan di sini memang suka seenaknya memberikan kunci ke murid yang ia anggap baik. Contohnya saja sekarang, mentang-mentang Luhan murid yang baik penjaga perpustakaan itu dengan mudahnya mempercayakan perpustakaan itu ke Luhan selagi dianya pulang. Sial benar hari ini dia, terjebak di perpustakaan karena tiga temannya yang satu kelompok dengannya dengan tega meninggalkannya._

 _Luhan melihat ke sekitar, sepi. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri secara gelisah. Entah kenapa mendadak suasana mencekam._

"Aku dengar di perpustakaan sekolah kita suka ada seorang perempuan berambut sangat panjang, matanya hitam dan suka duduk diatas rak buku. Biasanya saat perpustakaan sepi perempuan penghuni perpustakaan itu akan muncul dan saat kau melihatnya, hantu berambut panjang, bermata bolong dan selalu menyeringai menyeramkan itu akan mengejarmu!"

 _ **BRAK**_

 _"HUWAAA!"_

 _Luhan terjungkal dari kursi. Sial sekali!_

 _ **TAP...**_

 _ **TAP...**_

 _ **TAP...**_

 _Sungguh telinga Luhan masih berfungsi dengan baik. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, dengan posisi duduk dia memundurkan tubuhnya. Luhan memejamkan mata agar dia tidak melihat hantu tersebut kalau sampai matanya terbuka dan melihat hantu itu bisa-bisa hantu itu mengejarnya._

 _Hening..._

 _Yang terdengar hanya deru nafas memburunya saja. Luhan mengintip dari celah matanya yang ia buka sedikit. Sepi._

Kesempatan untuk kabur!

 _Luhan berdiri, dengan keberanian yang tersisa Luhan berlari ke tempat duduknya. Dengan terburu-buru dia membereskan buku-buku itu ke dalam tasnya._

 _Dddrrrttt... ddddrrrtttt..._

 _Getar ponselnya di meja membuat Luhan terkejut. Luhan melihat id si penelepon; Yifan. Luhan abaikan panggilan itu._

 _Hatinya terus menyebut doa doa agar dia selamat. Luhan mencangklongkan tasnya, mengambil ponsel dan kunci perpustakaan Luhan pun lari._

 _ **Tap..**_

 _ **Tap...**_

 _ **Tap...**_

 _Seseorang melangkah dengan langkah cepatnya. Luhan tidak tau itu siapa (dia tidak berani melihatnya)._ _Karena terlalu terburu-buru Luhan sampai tidak melihat jalan._

 _ **TAP...**_

 _ **BRUG...**_

 _Luhan jatuh. "_ Appo _..." ringisnya. Luhan duduk, melihat lututnya yang kemerahan._

 _ **Tap...**_

 _ **Tap...**_

Astaga, langkah itu mendekatiku lagi.

 _Luhan memejamkan matanya, jantungnya berdetak hebat. Luhan takut hingga tanpa terasa air matanya menetes._

Selamatkan aku, Tuhan. _Doanya dalam hati._

"Hantu itu akan mengejarmu dan setelah bisa menangkapmu dia akan mencekikmu sampai membuatmu kehabisan nafas dan kau akan... mati."

 _Cerita Baekhyun kembali membayanginya._

"Kalau tidak... hantu perpustakaan itu akan merasuki-"

 _ **GREP**_...

 _"MAMA!_ _JANGAN CEKIK AKU, HANTU! SUNGGUH AKU MASIH BANYAK DOSA JANGAN BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!"_

 _"_ Sunbae _, Luhan_ sunbae _..."_

 _"-SUNGGUH HANTU- eh? Dia tau aku?" Luhan dengan cepat membuka matanya. Dia memfokuskan pandangan matanya; wajahnya tampan, hidung bangir, bibir tipis, rambut hitam berponi. Mata Luhan bergulir kebawah dan dia melihat kaki laki-laki itu menapak di lantai perpustakaan._

 _"_ Aigo _, terima kasih ya Tuhan!" Luhan berhambur memeluk orang di depannya. "Terima kasih kau seorang manusia. Terima kasih!"_

 _Seorang yang dipeluk Luhan mengernyit bingung._

 _Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya, kedua tangannya menangkup di sisi wajah orang itu. "Terima kasih, Sehun-_ ah _kau adalah manusia. Terima kasih." Ucapnya penuh haru._

 _Sehun mulai meragukan kewarasan_ sunbae favorite _nya ini. Kan tidak lucu kalau_ gebetan _yang kau incar ternyata_ gesrek aka _gila. Masa Luhan berterima kasih karena dia manusia._

 _Berterima kasih, memanggil namanya, berterima kasih karena dia manusia. Eh? Tunggu... memanggil namanya?_

 _"_ Sunbae _mengenalku?"_

 _Luhan mengejap dengan kepala ia miringkan. Tik... tok... tik... tok..._

 _"Ah, kakiku sakit!" Seru Luhan tiba-tiba. Komplit dengan gaya memegang pergelangan kakinya._

 _"Mana yang sakit,_ sunbae _?" Sehun ikut panik._

 _Akhirnya, Luhan pulang dengan digendong belakang oleh Sehun. Luhan tersenyum malu dan terselip rasa senang di sana. Siapa sih yang tidak senang digendong oleh seorang_ hoobae _tampan, dingin dan popular macam Sehun. Siapa sih yang tidak ingin?_

 _"_ Sunbae _belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Sehun buka suara._

 _"Pertanyaan apa?"_

 _"Bagaimana_ sunbae _bisa tau namaku?"_

 _"Ah... itu..." mata Luhan melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari alasan yang pas saat diutarakan. Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah karena malu. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Masa iya Luhan mengakui dia mengidolakan adik kelasnya ini. Luhan kan perempuan dan perempuan pantang memulai duluan. Gensi gitu..._

 _Luhan harus mencari topik pengganti ini. Tiba-tiba Luhan menyeringai jahil. "Lantas kenapa kau mengaku Yifan saat menghubungiku? Menggunakan metode salah sambung lagi. Kekanakan sekali." Luhan terkikik jahil._

 _Muka Sehun matang._ Sial ketahuan!

 _"K-kata siapa itu aku?" Sehun masih mengelak._

 _"Sudah tidak udah berbohong,_ hoobae _," Luhan menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya._

 _Melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah layaknya tomat busuk membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa._

 _"Pura-pura menghubungi Jongin lagi. Bilang saja kau mau menghubungiku dulu tapi kau malu."_

 _Rasanya Sehun ingin lari ke rumah lalu menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Malu sekali..._

 _"Terus mengaku Yifan lagi. Aduh pe-"_

 _"Kalau kau tau itu aku kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Dan kenapa meladeniku?"_

 _Sehun malu,_ oke _. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia harus bisa memutuskan topik pembicaraan ini._

 _"I-itu..."_

 _Mendengar suara tergagap Luhan Sehun menyeringai. Dia berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _"Itu?" Pancing Sehun._

 _"I-itu karena aku.. ehm..._ Ya _! Lagian kenapa kau tidak berpikir?! Aku kan orang yang popular mana mau aku membalas pesan salah sambung . Tidak penting sekali." Sifat narsis Luhan keluar._

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar sih, buat apa meladeni pesan salah sambung._

 _Luhan tau Sehun diam karena malu. Jadi dia akan mengganti topik ini. "_ Oke _, lupakan masalah salah sambung ini. Lalu darimana kau tau aku di perpustakaan?"_

 _Sudah kepalang tanggung ketahuan. Jadi mengaku saja semua. "Saat itu aku masih di sekolah dan menghubungimu tapi kau tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Biasanya tanpa mendengar bunyi_ tut _sampai tiga kali kau sudah mengangkatnya. Aku jadi khawatir. Aku yang berteman dekat dengan Chanyeol saat itu sedang beruntung karena ketika aku menghubunginya ternyata dia dan Baekhyun sedang bersama."_

 _"Baekhyun? Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun si bibir cerewet itu?"_

 _"Ya, itu. Byun Baekhyun_ _yang merupakan kekasih dari Park Chanyeol, teman dekatmu, teman sekelasmu dan teman satu kelompokmu."_

 _"Astaga, dia meninggalkanku karena Chanyeol?"_

 _"Sepertinya?"_

 _"Ya ampun, jahat sekali dia." Bibir Luhan mengerucut sebal, dagunya ia topang di bahu Sehun._

 _Mereka kembali saling diam. Luhan yang tidak biasa dengan keheningan memulai pembicaraan lagi._

 _"Sehun-_ ah _,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Kenapa... harus menggunakan metode salah sambung?"_

 _Sehun diam beberapa detik untuk menjawab. "Itu... agar aku bisa mendekatimu."_

 _"Kenapa ingin mendekatiku?"_

 _"Karena aku mencintaimu."_

 _Jawaban cepat ini tidak hanya membuat Luhan (selaku pendengar) terkejut. Tapi Sehun pun terkejut._

 _Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _Percayalah, saat orang keceplosan maka itu adalah ucapan yang jujur. Berarti jawaban Sehun barusan..._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Luhan dengan santai (padahal dalam jantungnya sudah bergemuruh)._

 _"_ Ye _?"_

 _"Aku kecewa saat kau mengaku Yifan bukan Sehun."_

 _Sehun berhenti melangkah, kepalanya menengok ke Luhan -jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat._

 _"Darimana kau tau itu nomerku?"_

 _"Dari Kyungsoo."_

 _"Kyungsoo? Astaga,_ noona _belo itu benar-benar."_

 _Luhan mengeplak kepala Sehun, "_ Ya _! Sopanlah. Dia_ sunbae _mu."_

 _Sehun tidak membalas lagi, dia membenarkan posisi gendongan Luhan dan kembali berjalan._

 _"Lalu, Sehun-_ ah _," Luhan kembali bersuara. "Apa hubungan kita sekarang?"_

 _"Kita sepasang kekasih,_ noona _." Sehun menjawabnya enteng (padahal dalamnya jantung Sehun berdetak tidak karuan)._

 _"Sepasang kekasih?"_

 _"Ya,"_

 _"_ Geure _." Luhan memeluk leher Sehun semakin erat, "kita memang sepasang kekasih sekarang."_

 _Sungguh tidak ada kesan romantis nyatakan cinta ini._

.

Setelah yakin Hani sudah tertidur pulas, Luhan meninggalkannya. Bukannya dia tega meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang ketakutan itu sendirian tapi dia juga butuh bicara dengan Sehun tentang masalah suaminya itu dengan anaknya. Lagian dia mau pakai baju -menggunakan jubah mandi saat tidur tidak akan enak. Setelah berganti baju dan berbicara dengan Sehun dia akan kembali ke sini. Hanya sebentar saja, kok, Luhan meninggalkan anaknya.

Dengan selimut yang Luhan tarik sampai batas dada Hani, tubuhnya ia rendahkan guna mencium bibir tipis sang anak. "Selamat malam. Mimpi indah, sayang. _Eomma_ pakai baju dulu ya. " Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hani. Tak lupa sebelum keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu, Luhan mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur Hani.

Keadaan diluar kamar Hani sudah gelap yang berarti Sehun sudah berada di kamar. "Tumben sekali Sehun sudah tidur." Komentarnya saat melihat ruang tengahnya yang sepi -biasanya kalau belum tidur Sehun ada di sini.

Saat Luhan kembali ke kamar, pandangan matanya disambut keadaan Sehun yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan di atas pahanya terdapat laptop yang masih menyala. Sehun terlihat sedang fokus. Bahkan Luhan yakin Sehun tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah berada di kamar.

Luhan menutup pintu secara perlahan dan berjalan mengendap menuju lemari bajunya. Luhan memilih baju dan pilihannya jatuh pada celana pendek longgar dengan atasan baju berbahan kaos dengan ukuran besar berlengan pendek lah yang ia pakai. Luhan tidak menggunakan bra, ngomong-ngomong.

Rambutnya yang sejak tadi ia cepol ia lepas, Luhan kembali berjalan (namun sekarang tidak secara mengendap-endap) ke meja rias. Menyisir rambutnya, menggunakan cream malam sebelum tidur. Setelah beres dia duduk di sebelah Sehun yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya. 

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kerjakan pekerjaanmu di meja kerjamu."

"Hanya sebentar, Lu." Balasnya tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari layar laptopnya. "Aku hanya memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang dikirimkan oleh anak buahku." Lanjutnya.

Luhan menatap setiap pergerakan Sehun. Dilihat saja Sehun terlihat sibuk. Luhan jadi ragu mau membahas masalah Hani tadi.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Lu? Bicara saja." Ucap Sehun dengan tangan masih diatas keyboard dan mata menatap layar laptop.

"Aku mau membicarakan Hani. Tapi aku mau kau menjauhkan semua barang kerjaanmu itu. Aku tidak mau saat membicarakan Hani ada yang menganggu."

Sehun menghela nafas, " _arraseo_."

Sehun membereskan pekerjaannya -lebih tepatnya menjeda pekerjaannya. Saat membahas Hani entah itu penting atau tidak mereka sudah sepakat untuk fokus pada pembicaraan dan tidak boleh ada yang menganggu.

" _Oke_ , aku sudah membereskan pekerjaanku." Sehun menyamankan duduknya. Laptop dan barang lainnya ia taruh saja dibawah.

"Hani sedang takut denganmu."

Alis Sehun naik satu tanda tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Luhan. Menyadari raut bingung suaminya Luhan memperjelas ucapannya.

"Tadi dia bilang kau marah padanya karena Hani terus merengek agar kau cepat. Itu lho, saat di kedai bubble tea." Jelas Luhan.

Kerutan di kening Sehun perlahan menghilang dengan mulut terbuka dan kepala mengangguk-angguk, Sehun mulai paham. "Ah~ yang itu. Aku tidak marah kok. Aku hanya sedikit kesal." Sehun mengedikan bahunya.

"Tapi Hani mengira kau marah. Dia tidak berani tidur sendiri karena takut hantu muka rata mendatanginya."

"Hantu muka rata?"

Luhan mengangguk tiga kali, "ya, hantu muka rata. Dia terpengaruh karena cerita Insoo. Ya, kau pahamlah maksudku," Luhan mengedikan bahu.

Kerutan di kening Sehun perlahan menghilang, "ya, aku mulai paham. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "Besok kau bilang pada Hani kalau kau tidak marah."

"Oh... _oke_."

Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Lebih baik dia kembali ke kamar Hani saja.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan hendak berdiri dari ranjang.

"Ke kamar Hani. Hani ketakutan dia mau aku menemani- _Yach_!"

BRUK...

Luhan ditarik Sehun dan kembali jatuh dengan posisi Luhan menimpa Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_ , aku harus menemani Hani."

Sehun menggeleng, "kau tetap di sini."

"Sehun- _ah_ ," Luhan merengek.

"Daripada ke Hani lebih baik kita buat adik buat Hani."

Luhan kembali memutar bola matanya, "Sehun-ah, aku tidak mau saat Hani bangun aku tidak di sebelahnya bisa-bisa Hani marah."

"Setelah kita bercinta kau boleh ke sana."

"Tidak ma- _Yach_!"

Posisi sekarang berbalik, Luhan di bawah Sehun sekarang. Mereka saling diam dengan Luhan yang memberenggut lucu dan Sehun yang diam namun menatap dalam mata Luhan.

Tangan Sehun membenarkan poni Luhan yang bolong-bolong. "Aku sangat berharap kau bisa hamil anak laki-laki."

Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat wajah memberenggut Luhan berangsur menghilang.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan cukup lama -sampai Luhan terbawa suasana dengan memejamkan mata karena ciuman di keningnya.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, Luhan kembali membuka matanya yang disambut senyum hangat oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. _Jha_ ," Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi Luhan yang kosong. "Temani Hani aku tau anak itu sama penakutnya denganmu."

Luhan melirik Sehun. Entah kenapa dia merasa tatapan Sehun enggan menyuruhnya pergi. Luhan tau Sehun sangat berharap dia bisa mengandung anak laki-laki. Bagaimanapun juga anak laki-laki akan menjadi penerusnya. Sehun meminta bercinta dengannya bukan hanya sekedar kebutuhan biologis saja tapi karena Sehun berharap disetiap jutaan sperma yang masuk ke rahim Luhan ada salah satu yang bisa timbul benih janin laki-laki.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung dan Luhan hanya memberikan senyum cantiknya saja.

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

"A-apa?"

"Ayo kita lakukan!" Ulang Luhan.

"Bukankah kau mau menemani Hani?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar Hani setelah kita selesai. Lagian aku sedang masa subur. Kesempatan bagus untuk mendapat anak laki-laki."

" _Jinja_?"

Luhan mengangguk meyakinkan. "Ya. Jangan lupakan aku seorang dokter, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan memang istri yang baik karena setiap permintaan Sehun pasti dituruti. Dia tau dia egois karena sudah memonopoli Luhan sekarang ini. Tapi dia ingin terus melakukan usahanya untuk mendapatkan laki-laki.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun mulai menatapnya dalam seakan - akan tatapannya dapat menusuk Luhan sampai ke relung hati nya yang terdalam. Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan mesra kemudian mengecup kening Luhan dan berbisik sesuatu, kata yang indah, yang selalu mampu menghanyutkan Luhan.

" _Saranghae_ ,"

Bibir Sehun bergerak menyusuri garis hidung Luhan yang lancip, kemudian hidung bangir Luhan dan tepat saat berhenti di bibir, Luhan segera menyambar bibir Sehun dengan gemas. Perpaduan kedua bentuk bibir yang sempurna, bibir Sehun yang sexy dan bibir Luhan yang menawan .

Keduanya saling menghisap bibir masing - masing, bahkan Sehun sudah melarikan tangannya ke punggung Luhan sambil sesekali mengusapnya. Luhan memainkan lidah Sehun dengan lidahnya yang panas kemudian membelit lidah Sehun dengan lidahnya. Sehun tak tinggal diam, ia turut membelai lidah Luhan secara sensual dengan lidahnya. Sampai Luhan melenguh dan Sehun mengerti bahwa itu sebuah rambu bagi dirinya untuk berbuat lebih. Luhan sudah terbuai karenanya.

"Nghhh..."

Sehun mengangkat bokong Luhan dengan sekali hentak ke atas pahanya, dan Luhan pun dengan senang hati duduk di pangkuan Sehun -posisinya sekarang Luhan lebih tinggi darinya. Jika kalian tahu, setiap pria menyukai hal ini ketika pasangannya berada diatas mereka, membuat mereka lebih leluasa untuk menatap pasangannya sebelum bercinta. Begitupula dengan Sehun.

Bagai boneka porselen yang kapan saja bisa pecah, Sehun membaringkan Luhan sekarang posisi Luhan terlentang. Setelah tubuh mungil itu seluruhnya sudah terbaring, Sehun melepas T-shirtnya dan membuangnya asal kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan sendiri mulai mengalungkan tangannya disekitar leher Sehun dan menarik sang pria untuk kembali menjelajahi mulut nya dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang panas. Dengan senang hati Sehun kembali mencium Luhan dengan ketukan - ketukan penuh nafsu disetiap ciumannya.

Sehun mengangkat ujung T-shirt Luhan kemudian melepasnya melewati kepalanya, dan sekarang terpampanglah tubuh mulus Luhan tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya. Walaupun payudara Luhan merupakan payudara yang sudah menyusui satu anak namun payudara itu terlihat masih kencang. Sehun suka dan Sehun semakin keras dibawah sana.

Dengan lembut Sehun meremas keduanya. Luhan refleks memejamkan matanya dengan dada ia busungkan.

"Ahhh~" desahnya keenakan.

Sehun mulai meremas lembut puting merah muda itu. Sehun menyeringai jahil dia berniat memainkan puting Luhan. Ia pilin puting itu, menarik lalu menenggelamkan puting itu ke payudara Luhan. Mata Luhan masih terpejam dengan bibir melenguh penuh kenikmatan.

"Mmmh...hisap."

Sehun masih betah memainkan puting itu. Ia berikan cubitan-cubitan kecil ke puting tersebut.

Luhan mengerang kesal. Dia ingin putingnya dihisap bukan dimainkan dengan cara dicubit atau dipilin seperti ini. Mata Luhan terbuka sayu. Melihat tatapan Luhan saja sudah membuat Sehun semakin tidak tahan untuk menggagahi Luhan.

"Sehun-ah... _jebal,_ hisap~" Suara Luhan yang mendayu-dayu, tatapan matanya terlebih dengan dadanya yang semakin ia busungkan membuat Sehun semakin terpanggil untuk menghisap puting tersebut. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya mendekatkan bibirnya guna menghisap puting kiri Luhan dan tangan kanannya meremas dada kanan Luhan. Sesekali Sehun akan menggoyang dada itu karena menurutnya dada yang bergoyang itu menaikan gairah.

Dengan tatapan sayunya Luhan melihat bagaimana Sehun menghisap putingnya -seperti seorang bayi. Merasa ditatap Sehun balas menatap. Dengan mulut masih menghisap puting Luhan tatapan mereka tidak terputus hingga terlintas pikiran jahil diotak Sehun.

"Ahh.. aw! Jangan digigit Sehun!" Pekik Luhan kesakitan.

Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dari puting Luhan, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memberikan cengiran tidak berdosa. Luhan mendesis sebal. Siapa yang tidak sebal, sedang nikmat-nikmatnya malah digigit.

"Sungguh tidak lucu, Sehun-ah. Kau pikir ini tidak sakit apa?!"

Sehun tau Luhan marah, nada suaranya barusanlah yang membuatnya menyadari itu. Sehun juga sadar tidak sepatutnya dia bercanda seperti ini. Ingat umur _kekeke_ ~

Sehun kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, memberikan kecupan diujung puting tersebut. " _Mianhae_ ," tanpa mendengar balasan Luhan Sehun kembali menghisap puting tersebut.

Luhan yang awalnya kesal kini mulai terbawa lagi oleh suasana -terbawa dalam buaian kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan. "Mmmpp..." Luhan melenguh.

Tangan Luhan mulai bekerja membuka kancing celana pendeknya dan menurunkan celana pendeknya selagi Sehun mengemut putingnya. Setelah celana pendeknya lepas, Sehun melepas kulumannya dan bergerak melepas celana dalam putih Luhan yang sudah basah di bagian tengah.

"Bersandarlah,"

Luhan mengangguk menuruti perintah Sehun. Ia dudukan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada _head bed_ kemudian membuka pahanya saat Sehun membuka celana dalamnya menuruni kaki jenjangnya. Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat vagina tembam dan bersih milik Luhan. Walaupun Luhan merupakan seorang ibu tapi Luhan termasuk orang yang apik untuk merawat tubuhnya

Dengan tak sopannya, Sehun menusuk lubang senggama Luhan dengan jari tengahnya. Luhan tersenyum diselingi desahan sexy nya. Sehun menggerakan jemari itu maju mundur secara perlahan dan menikmati wajah terangsang Luhan.

" _Faster_.." pinta Luhan. Sehun mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang maju mundur itu, dibawah sana ia sudah mengeras. Namun , ia tidak meneruskan gerakannya 10 detik kemudian. Ia malah melepas kancing celana panjangnya dan segera mengeluarkan penis nya yang sudah _turn on_. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Luhan melirik gerakan itu dan tersenyum.

"Ayo ganti..nghh dengan penismu, _yeobo_."

Sehun segera memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Luhan dan segera mendorongnya sampai seluruh penisnya tertanam di lubang Luhan.

Kepala Luhan menengadah menikmati bagaimana penis suaminya itu memasukinya dengan penuh nafsu, Sehun menggerakan pinggangnya keluar masuk, sampai membuat Luhan terhentak karenanya dan Luhan melenguh keenakan.

"Ahh..ahh.."

"Jepit aku Luhan...mhhh jepit..."

Kedua anak manusia ini sudah ditutupi nafsu. Bahkan desahan Luhan adalah nyanyian terindah bagi Sehun. Luhan menaikan kedua tungkainya dan mengistirahatkan nya di bahu Sebun. Sebuah gerakan atraktif yang _sexy_ dan menjadi hal yang penuh daya magis bagi Sehun.

Pria itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan, dan beberapa menit kemudian Luhan berteriak penuh kenikmatan saat ia menggapai _orgasme_ pertamanya, begitupun Sehun yang keluar didalam Luhan.

Bibir Sehun mengecupi bibir Luhan, turun ke leher, turun ke pertengahan dua payudara Luhan, turun lagi ke perut Luhan dan berhenti di vagina basah Luhan. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan yang membuat Luhan seolah tersengat aliran listrik.

Lidah Sehun terulur dan menjilat klitoris Luhan. Kaki Luhan yang sebelumnya berada di bahu Luhan kini turun dan Luhan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun mencumbu bibir vaginanya. Melakukan oral sex.

Untuk sekali lagi, Luhan _orgasme_.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bercinta. Berapa lama mereka saling mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka. Tidak mereka hitung karena mereka terlalu menikmati sesi bercinta ini.

Posisi sekarang, Sehun yang terlentang dengan Luhan yang berada diatasnya sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya. Posisi women on top salah satu posisi favorite Sehun karena dengan posisi ini dia bisa melihat bagaimana kedua payudara itu memantul, bagaimana wajah Luhan yang mengerang nikmat. Dari posisi ini posisi ini dia bisa melihat Luhan leluasa.

"Ahh... Se-hunhh... aku.. keluar..." ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Tangan Sehun memberikan elusan sensual ke paha dalam Luhan.

"Ahh..." Luhan mendesah panjang tanda dia klimaks lagi. Tubuhnya ambruk di atas Sehun.

"Lu, aku belum mengeluarkan spermaku lagi." Ucap Sehun seraya membenarkan tataan rambut basah (karena keringat) Luhan.

"Aku lelah~"

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku lagi yang akan mendominasi."

Sehun membalik keadaan, lagi. Luhan berbaring pasrah karena dia sudah lelah.

Sehun menghentakan tubuhnya, membuat penis itu semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Ahh..." Luhan mendesah lemah karena dia sudah lelah.

Dan sesi bercinta mereka pun kembali berlanjut sampai Luhan tertidur karena lelah. Satu hal yang Luhan lupakan; dia lupa kembali ke kamar Hani.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di ruang makan, Hani memakan sarapannya dengan wajah ditekuk, matanya sembab dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal seperti bebek. Dia abaikan Luhan yang merengek meminta maaf sejak tadi dan Sehun yang masih anteng dengan sarapannya.

"Hani- _ya_ , maafkan _eomma_."

Masih dengan bibir mengerucut, Hani hanya melirik Luhan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Sehun- _ah,_ " panggilnya penuh kode. Sehun balas menatap Luhan. Dengan gerakkan bibir saja, Luhan berkata; _Bantu aku agar Hani tidak marah padaku._

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya, berdehem sebelum memulai aksi merayu Hani. "Hani- _ya_ ," panggil Sehun, Hani mengabaikannya. Tadi pagi saat dia bangun ibunya tidak ada di sampingnya, dia seorang diri. Hani yang mencerna cukup lama dengan apa yang terjadi akhirnya menangis kencang -membangunkan Luhan dan Sehun yang ada dikamar sebelah.

Sehun membopong Hani, mendudukkan anak perempuannya ke pangkuannya. "Maafkan _appa_ dan _eomma_ , ya." Ucap Sehun mengawali ucapnya. Hani masih diam dengan kepala menunduk. "Jangan marah begitu, Hani jelek kalau marah. Anak _appa_ akan cantik kalau tersenyum."

Rayuan tidak mempan.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Hani- _ya_ , _appa_ dan _eomma_ tau kalau salah karena meninggalkan Hani sendirian."

"Hani takut, _appa_." Akhirnya sang anak bersuara walau terdengar lirih. Hani mendongak menatap ayahnya dengan air mata berlinang. "Hani takut _appa_. Hani takut saat Hani sendirian hantu muka rata mendatangi Hani. Hani sudah nakal sebelumya dan hantu muka rata itu pasti akan mendatangi Hani." Pecah sudah tangis sang anak setelah menceritakan ketakutannya.

Sehun berdiri dengan Hani masih digendongannya. Sehun mengelus punggung Hani, menenangkannya.

"Hani tidak nakal kok."

"Hani nakal, _appa_. Hani membuat _appa_ marah kemarin."

Sehun tersenyum begitu hangat, tangannya mengelus sayang surai hitam sang anak. "Kalau begitu jangan diulangi lagi. Jangan takut dengan hantu, sayang. Kalau Hani takut dengan hantu, hantu akan berani dengan Hani. Tapi, kalau Hani berani dengan hantu itu maka hantu itu akan takut dengan Hani."

Mata indah keturunan Luhan yang basah itu berkedip berulang kali tanda dia bingung.

"Jangan menangis lagi. _Appa_ tidak marah kok. Hani jangan marah seperti ini. Kasian _eomma_ sedih."

 **Cup**...

Sehun mengecup bibir sang anak. " _Appa_ mencintai Hani. Sudah..." Sehun mengusap air mata Hani. "Jangan menangis. Mana senyum untuk _appa_?"

Hani yang awalnya bingung kini tersenyum lebar karena melihat Sehun yang tersenyum -senyum sang ayah membuat Hani ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau tersenyum gini kan cantik. Sekarang tersenyum pada _eomma_." Sehun membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Hani.

Melihat wajah Luhan awalnya Hani cemberut tapi setelahnya tersenyum, Luhan ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Sekarang, saatnya berangkat sekolah!"

" _Yah_ ~ _appa_ ~"

Sehun merusak kehangatan pagi ini. Tapi kalau tidak diperingatkan nanti Hani terlambat ke sekolah.

.

Seperginya Hani ke sekolah dan Sehun ke kantor (Hani dan Sehun berangkat bersama), Luhan pun ke rumah sakit. Terlalu pagi memang karena prakteknya belum buka. Luhan sudah berjanji dengan rekan satu profesinya untuk bertemu.

Memparkirkan mobil putihnya di parkiran khusus dokter, Luhan bergegas turun dari mobilnya. Kaki panjangnya itu berlari kecil ke ruangan teman satu profesinya itu.

Tiba di depan ruang kerja temannya, Luhan mengetuknya tiga kali sebelum masuk. Setelah terdengar suara orang yang menyuruhnya masuk, Luhan masuk tak lupa untuk menutup pintunya kembali. Luhan duduk di kursi tempat biasa pasien berkonsultasi.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu saja. Aku sampai tidak membuatkan bekal untuk Jongsoo dan Jongin, kau tau, _eonnie_." Gerutu orang di depan Luhan. Seorang dokter kandungan bernama Do Kyungsoo, adik kelasnya dulu.

Luhan nyengir lucu. "Maaf.. " ucapnya.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu _eonnie_. Lalu ada apa _eonnie_ memintaku ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi?"

Luhan menunduk, memainkan jari jemarinya. " _Ehm_... begini, Soo. Aku..." Luhan mendongak. "Aku ingin periksa apa aku hamil atau tidak. Aku sudah terlambat, aku juga kadang merasa mual. Dan firasatku bilang, " Luhan mengelus perutnya, "aku punya anak didalam sini."

Pandangan Kyungsoo ikut turun ke perut Luhan. Kyungsoo tau bagaimana inginnya Luhan memiliki anak lagi. Dia selalu rutin berkonsultasi tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, melalukan pengobatan ke Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Terkesan nekat memang namun keinginannya sangat tinggi. Luhan memang berbohong pada Sehun saat mengatakan dia sedang masa subur bahkan Luhan sendiri mengaku dia sudah terlambat datang bulan.

"Baiklah, _eonnie_. Biar aku periksa." Kyungsoo berdiri dan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Luhan juga ingin seperti Kyungsoo; memiliki seorang anak perempuan (yang umurnya lebih tua dari Hani), dan anaknya yang kedua laki-laki berumur sama dengan Hani.

Luhan berharap bisa seperti itu; memiliki satu anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki.

.

.

Sehun malam ini pulang terlambat, pukul sebelas malam dia baru tiba di rumah. Dengan wajah letihnya Sehun masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah gelap -Sehun berpikir pasti Luhan dan Hani sudah tidur.

 **CTEK**...

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat seluruh ruangan itu menjadi terang. Di sana, Luhan lah yang menyalakan lampu.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Lu." Sehun mengelus dadanya seraya berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah berdiri didepan Luhan.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah bertanya balik.

"Aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan ku semua tadi dan baru beres. Aku lelah. Tidurlah~" Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan.

" _Jha_!"

Alis Sehun mengernyit melihat amplop putih ditangan Luhan.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya seraya mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Buka dan baca sendiri." Sehun membuka amplop tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku marah padamu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan Hani kau malah tidak pulang. Batal sudah pesta itu."

Sehun membaca tiap kata yang tertera dikertas itu. Gurat wajah lelahnya perlahan menghilang digantikan gurat wajah bahagia dan ketidak percayaan.

"I-ini..." Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan.

Bibir Luhan yang masih mencabik, wajahnya masih kesal, dia mengangguk.

"Benarkah?!" Suara Sehun naik satu karena terlalu senang.

"Ya, itu benar. Jadi natal sekarang aku tidak akan memberikan kado apapun kare-"

 **GREP**...

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak perlu kado apapun darimu. Ini sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup! Terima kasih, Lu. Terima kasih sudah mengandung anakku, calon bayi kita. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun, perlahan dia membalas pelukan itu. Kepalanya mengangguk. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

 _Well_ , Luhan juga tak kalah senang karena tau ada calon bayi dalam rahimnya, anak keduanya.

Dipenghujung tahun ini Luhan dan Sehun mendapat kado paling indah yang pernah ada; seorang anak.

" _Appa_ , _eomma_..." suara itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah berpelukan melepas pelukannya.

Hani berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan, tangan mengecek mata dan mulut yang sesekali menguap. Dengan mata setengah terpejam itu, Hani memeluk Luhan. " _Eomma_ haus."

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Sehun menggendong Hani, "Ah anak _appa_ yang paling cantik. Selamat kau akan punya adik!"

Reaksi Hani?

Gadis cilik nan cantik ini terkulai lemas dibahu Sehun. " _Appa_ , Hani haus!"

Sepertinya berita membahagiakan ini tidak memberikan efek apapun ke Hani. "Hani haus _appa_. Hani ngantuk." Sepertinya Hani memang belum mengerti maksud ucapannya ayahnya barusan.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kita ambil minum." Sehun yang masih menggendong Hani pun mengambil minum.

Luhan melihat punggung dua orang yang ia cintai itu. Dua orang yang tinggal bersamanya. Secara refleks Luhan mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Sebentar lagi rumah ini akan bertambah penghuninya.

Luhan memang tidak tau anaknya ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja; sama-sama membawa kebahagiaan dan sama-sama memberikan rezekinya masing-masing.

"Cepat lahir, anakku. _Appa_ , _eomma_ dan _noona_ akan menunggumu. Tumbuhlah yang sehat didalam sana, malaikat kecilku."

Kado yang indah dipenghujung tahun.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


End file.
